ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva Checks on the Gang
After taking each member into DJ's house, Reia checked in with Kiva herself. Reia: There, that's all of them. Kiva: (Horace is a no good grouch... I mean he threatened me! I was not trespassing, I was really helping that little girl!) Reia: Look, both of us have bad days as it was. If you want to talk, come find me, okay? Kiva: Horace called me a trespasser! He rip the little girl's tricycle and he even threatened me! Reia: Threatening someone's neighbor could get worse, especially for Horace. Someone once said 'when you fight fire with fire, you just get burnt'. Kiva: *frowns* Reia: Hey, maybe you can help me patch Terra up with me. Kiva: *still frowning* Alright, I guess. - Both Kiva and Reia went to Terra, Reia's first patient. Kiva holds Terra's arm while Reia used a healing chi move on his arm. Terra: Oww... It really hurts.. Reia: I bet it does, Terra. Kiva: *frowns and sighs* Yeah. Say, how did this happened? Reia: We...just fought against a powerful mutant. Kiva: *still frowning* I know. Reia: *sighs* Look, I know you're upset. Sometimes, we have to let go of one's pride and focus on whose importance. Yours or us? I'm doing everything I can to heal the entire team and help them prepare against The Skeleton King. After Apocalypse, the team was weakened and have very little chance to stop him unless I heal them and get them back up. Kiva: I'm sorry, sis. But hearing the words 'sue you'.. It's really hurting me mentally and emotionally. - Reia finished healing Terra and comforts Kiva. Reia: I know it hurts.. I know.. - Suddenly, out of nowhere, Horace is out of his house, scaring away DJ. Reia: Terra, stay with Kiva! - Reia ran into the street and saw the action from there. Kiva: (Careful, sis..) - Reia sees that DJ has gotten the dirt off his shoes and Horace is interregating DJ, until he had a heart attack and collasped. Reia: *sighs* (Too much anger consumed heart problems.. I wonder if--) Kiva: Reia? Is everything alright? - Kiva went back to Reia, only to find an ambulance quickly stopped by. Kiva: (I don't think I can do this.. Even if Horace is in the hospital, I don't want to get into trouble..) Reia: I sensed your hesitation, Kiva. I know this is too much for you, but I need you to stay with us. Me, Laura and Terra will help you as much as we can. - Reia touched Kiva's shoulder. Reia: You understand? Kiva: *frowns* I... I.. understand. - Reia hugged Kiva and sing Kiva's lulaby, making her a little better. Kiva: Reia? Reia: I know. You need help. Kiva: About my depression and my suicidal thoughts not being treatable.. Reia: Yeah. That's most important. We need to get rid of it before we get the case started. Come along with me, Raine should help you. Kiva: But, Reia. I told you, suicidal thoughts can't be treated. Reia: I understand how you feel, but please, let us help you. Kiva: Alright. You win. - Reia takes Kiva into another room, where Raine, Genis and Angela are recovering. Reia: Raine.. Raine: Reia, I appreciate you saving us from Apocalypse. Reia: Sure. Kiva's emotionally upset. Think you can help her? Angela: Yeah, sit down with us. - Kiva sits on a bed, next to Raine. Raine: Reia, can you do some recon for us? Reia: Sure, be right back. And Kiva.. - Reia kissed Kiva on the cheek. Reia: I'll be back for you. Kiva: Alright, I guess. Reia: Good girl. Be strong for me. - Reia walked away from the house and starts sensing the house across the street. Meanwhile... Raine: I understand you have depression, Kiva. Angela: This doesn't have to end up back in the Pride Lands again. Category:Scenes